


Show Me Your Love

by duelmepharaoh (captain_indigo)



Series: Yugioh Shorts [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M, Manipulation, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Prideshipping, Self Harm, atem has his own body, kaiba is a workaholic as usual, there is obviously bodily harm involved but i wouldn't consider it graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/pseuds/duelmepharaoh
Summary: This originally was going to be set during Season 0, but I did it post-canon instead so I could write them older. That also had the effect of making this a little more lovey-dovey than I intended, but hopefully it still works!Just a quick note: there is no mental health-related self harm in this. The knife-play happens in a format that is similar to self harm, and is done in the context of a consensual kink, and as a display of love and trust in a relationship. If you think this would be triggering to you, don't read/read with caution!Heavily influenced by this sketch on tumblr.





	

Gods he was exhausted. It was only about midnight, but he'd been at the office this late every night for the past two weeks. He was starting to feel a little more unhinged than usual, and he'd barely spent any time with Atem apart from when they were sleeping. His phone buzzed, way too loud in the dark, silent house. He slipped off his shoes and dropped his briefcase on the table before he glanced at the message.

_Come to bed._

Kaiba frowned.

_You're still awake?_

_If I have to come down there and drag you upstairs, I will be most displeased._  
_I don't care if you have paperwork to finish. Bed. Now._

Kaiba's lips twitched in amusement as he made his way up to their bedroom. The only light came from the hallway. Most of the room was still draped in shadow, but Kaiba could feel Atem's penetrating gaze even before he switched on a lamp. He quickly rid himself of everything but his undershirt, and pulled on some blue silk pajama pants.

     "Sit." It was not a request. Kaiba shivered agreeably as he turned his back to Atem and dropped to the bed. A pair of warm hands ran lightly over his back, pressing in gently where they found knots. Kaiba sighed, his eyes drifting closed. At least Atem had let him take off his suit first.

     "Late coming home again, Seto?"

     "You know it can't be helped sometimes." A few moments passed in silence as the muscles in his back finally started to release their tension.

     "Hmm." Atem shifted slightly, fingertips digging almost painfully into Kaiba's back, making him grunt in surprise.

     "Atem, what're you d- " A hand over Kaiba's mouth cut him off abruptly. Another hand wrapped around his waist, sliding under his shirt and across his stomach with the barest scrape of nails.

     "You know how neglected I feel when you come home so late. Will you indulge me?" Ah. This, at least, was familiar. It was a question within a question. Kaiba's heart jumped in his chest, and he managed a nod. He could almost feel Atem's smirk where his lips now rested against the back of Kaiba's neck, and suddenly he wasn't tired at all. Atem's hand slid down from his mouth, slowly, softly, thumb caressing his cheek until it rested delicately beneath his jaw. Atem's mouth was hot and wet against his ear. "Answer me properly, Seto." The fingers around his neck twitched, just the lightest possible squeeze, and Kaiba's lips parted with a sigh.

     "Yes, Atem."

     "Good. Wait here." Suddenly there was no hand around his throat, no warmth at his back, and Kaiba felt oddly lost. He had his instructions though, so he rested his hands on his knees and tried to be patient. Once he said yes to that particular question, he was basically at Atem's mercy. He felt the bed dip behind him, and Atem crawled up next to him, carrying a large towel and two small boxes. The towel was folded neatly within arm's reach, and one of the boxes was set far off to the side.

Then Atem started touching him again, gently pulling Kaiba's hair to the side and leaning over his shoulder so their lips could meet. "You may move your hands," Atem murmured between kisses, and Kaiba slid a hand over Atem's knee and up his bare thigh, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb. Atem hummed into his mouth, working his way in with licks and short nips at his lower lip.

Kaiba felt his brain growing steadily fuzzier. Maybe it was Atem's tongue in his mouth, maybe it was the relief of letting someone else call the shots after a long day at work, or maybe it was just some damn Pavlovian response. Indulge me. _Damn_ , Kaiba thought, his stomach twisting in anticipation. As if he could read Kaiba's mind, Atem chose that exact moment to escalate. The hand gripping his brown locks tightened, shoving his head forward again. Atem's teeth sunk into his shoulder, and Kaiba let out a surprised huff, feeling his cock twitch at the pain. Atem ran his tongue over the teeth marks, biting and licking, laughing softly as Kaiba's hand tightened on the other man's thigh.

Atem withdrew again, and Kaiba could hear one of the boxes being opened behind him. Atem leaned back into view, a thin-bladed knife in one hand and an alcohol wipe in the other. The knife was gorgeous, handle wrapped in red and gold, dark blade glimmering in the low light. Atem handled it delicately, making sure the other man was watching him before bringing the dull edge up to Kaiba's spit-slick lips. He turned slightly towards Atem on the bed, and opened his mouth automatically at the touch, drawing a shuddering breath at the feel of the cold metal. Atem's eyes darkened. He angled the knife, drawing the point of the blade lightly across Kaiba's lip. The cold, flat edge trailed up his face, caressing across his cheekbone in gentle strokes. Kaiba's eyes began to flutter, and Atem paused.

     "Keep them open. I don't want you bleeding before I'm ready."

     "Yes Atem," Kaiba hissed out, his normally smooth voice gone rough and breathless. Once he was sure Kaiba was paying attention, Atem continued, running the back edge of the knife slowly down the curve of his jaw and pushing up lightly under Kaiba's chin. He obediently tilted his head back, giving Atem unrestricted access to his throat. This time it was Atem who groaned, leaning in to kiss the center of his neck.

     " _Good_ , Seto. Now hold very, very still." He adjusted the knife again, till only the sharp point rested against Kaiba's skin. Atem ran the point up, to the very end of Kaiba's chin, down, languidly to the top of his collarbones, and back up until it came to rest right above his adam's apple. Then he _pressed_ , ever so slightly, and Kaiba was pretty sure he'd forgotten how to breathe. He couldn't move if he wanted to. He couldn't even speak. All it would take was a little more pressure from Atem's hand, and he would- he would be- His lips trembled, and he couldn't hold back a needy whine. The knife immediately left his throat, and his whole body shuddered without it holding him in place. He tilted his head back down towards Atem, and gasped. It was like staring into pools of fire, deep red eyes freezing him in place as mercilessly as any of the physical restraints they used.

     "Do you love me, Seto?" Atem's voice was low and heavy with desire.

     "Yes, always." Kaiba replied shakily.

     "Do you want to please me?"

     "Fuck. Yes Atem, _anything_ ," Kaiba breathed, another hot shiver running through him.

     "Then _show me_." This time it was a command again, and Atem flipped the knife around, offering the handle. Kaiba took the knife with a shaking hand, and waited for further instructions. He heard the tearing of paper, and then Atem was running the alcohol wipe thoroughly over the blade. "Give me your arm," he murmured, and cleaned Kaiba's forearm in a similar way. "Now...here. Gently." He traced a line with his finger across Kaiba's arm, near the elbow. Lowering the blade to his arm almost dazedly, Kaiba drew the tip of it across, just enough to scratch. "Good. Deeper." Atem's breath brushed past Kaiba's ear. He could feel Atem now, knees spread on either side of his hips, and the hot press of his arousal right above Kaiba's ass.

Kaiba drew the blade across his arm over the raised scratch, and changed the angle so he could press the tip in deeper. The first cut was always the hardest, and Kaiba was almost relieved to see the blood starting to bead up through his skin. Atem rewarded him with a roll of his hips and another tender kiss to the crook of his neck.

     "Again." Once the skin was broken, every cut after that was somehow easier. Atem traced each line with a finger, crisscrossing over Kaiba's arm, and he cut only where Atem pointed.

     "Good Seto, _perfect_. You're doing so well." Each one was a new jolt of white-hot pain, stretching out over minutes or hours or days (did time still exist at all?) until a delicate, aching spider web of red was draped and dripping from elbow to wrist. He felt like he was floating, only tethered to the ground by the words and the warmth at his back. He could hear Atem panting behind him.

     "Oh gods," Atem choked into Kaiba's neck. "Gods, you're _gorgeous_ like this, look at you, obeying me so beautifully, o- oh fuck, _Seto-_ " Kaiba's head spun with pain and arousal, and his vision was darkening at the edges. He paused, waiting for Atem to show him where to cut next, and realized that Atem was moving again, coming to rest in Kaiba's lap. He removed the knife from Kaiba's hand, setting it aside, and carefully examined his arm. "You're fine for the moment, my dearest," whispered Atem, still sounding slightly out of breath.

     "Would you like to come now?" It took Kaiba a moment to focus on his words, but he finally managed to nod, a choked-off whimper escaping from his lips. Atem trailed his hand down Kaiba's stomach and under his waistband. It was only then that he realized how achingly hard he was, and he couldn't help but thrust up into Atem's grasp.

     " _Fuck_ ," Atem breathed again, smearing precum across Kaiba's head with his thumb. "Yes, that's it Seto. You've been such a good boy for me, now let me watch you, let me see you come apart..." Kaiba met Atem's eyes, pleading, and the other man obliged with deep, tongue-filled kisses. Between the hand wrapped around his cock, the praise, the kisses, and the sharp ache in his forearm, Kaiba was lost to the world. Was he freezing? Was he burning up? He was right on the edge, and then Atem reached out and gripped his bleeding arm, digging into the torn skin with his nails. Kaiba _screamed_ , his vision going black. He thrashed in Atem's arms, maybe coming, maybe dying. He wasn't sure he knew which, and it was so good he wasn't sure he cared.

 

When he finally came back to himself, it was to Atem gently wrapping his arm.

     "Seto?"

     "Hnn."

     "Can you answer me?" A warm hand appeared in his, and Kaiba managed to give it a brief squeeze. "Good. Your arm's clean, no stitches. Here." Kaiba realized he was being gently lifted by his shoulders, and mustered the presence of mind to sit up and drink whatever it was that Atem had handed him. Everything blurred again, and then he was in Atem's arms, wrapped up in their blankets. Gentle kisses were being scattered across his forehead, and Atem's hands were rubbing softly over his shoulders. Kaiba shifted his head so he could meet his eyes. Another kiss was pressed to his mouth.

     "I'm here. I'm here, Seto." Another kiss. "I love you. You're safe." Kaiba finally managed a pleased hum. He was ok. He still didn't feel up to speaking, but he was good. He pressed back into the next kiss, to make sure Atem knew. Utterly drained, Kaiba's eyes fell closed again, as he buried his face in Atem's neck. Atem smiled, carefully pulling the covers closer as they both drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously couldn't bring myself to write this with no mention of precautions and/or aftercare. Maybe if it was angsty, but this ended up being fluffy instead lol. Whoops. Also this is basically my first actual sex fic, so feel free to post comments/criticisms.


End file.
